1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular accessory structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illuminated splash guard wherein a predetermined and desired message is mounted on a forward face of a flexible splash guard to direct the message rearwardly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various vehicular structures in association with splash guards are known in the prior art, and the use of light emitting diodes have been utilized in arrangements to effect directing of a message. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,586 to Chiang including a decorative matrix of light bulbs with an electric circuit including a plurality of oscillators producing pulses, with a comparator for comparing pulses of the two oscillators and a decoder actuated by the comparator, wherein random output signals are directed by the decoding means for lighting the bulbs randomly as if the light set were twinkling randomly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,948 to Rothman sets forth a license plate holder including a framework mounting a series of lights thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,158 to Mitten provides a rectangular frame wherein the bulbs are pressed into the framework and are retained within the framework by a groove arrangement to electrically associate the bulbs with an electrical circuit within the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,860 to Spiteri provides a marker light assembly for use by tractor-trailers and the like, wherein by use of the diode circuitry utilized in the lights include an increased light factor in their use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved illuminated splash guard wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting the use of a matrix of lights on a flexible splash guard for use with vehicles and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.